


Judgement Day

by Izzu



Category: Korean Drama, 각시탈 | Bridal Mask
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A companion piece for Final Moments. Written from Gangto's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anger

_“Kimura Shunji is also in despair.”_

_“As I spared you, can't you spare him?”_

It was different. When he let Rara live, after learning that he was Gaksital... she did not actively harm others. Of course, there was her part in the comfort women operation; but he was very much aware that Rara was more of Kishokai leader's puppet rather than an active soldier. And after learning that she kept his secret from the organization for so long; even risking her own safety by not directly taking him down—as well as trying to convince him and Bun to run away to safety, he knew that there's hope for Rara to return to the right path. For her to continue living, while atoning to the things she did wrong against her own people.

But Shunji? Could he say the same thing?

Unlike Rara, Shunji was a fierce enemy. And considering how bold Kimura Taro had acted in the past, it wouldn't be hard to consider how close was the relationship between him and Ueno. To have given Shunji the power to even lead the Japanese soldiers that aided the operation that wiped out 200 of the Dongjin Corps members as well as the student soldiers he help saved. After he killed the main head of Kishokai; Ueno, who else would have filled that spot?

Murayama Yoshio? No. It would be Shunji.

No doubt.

As much as Shunji might not even chasing after the same ambition as the Kishokai, Shunji would have still be after his life. And he cannot die yet. For the sake of the Joseon people who still wishes to be free from oppression.

As much as Shunji might not want to take hold of the entire region and rule with an iron fist, he was still the most obvious candidate that'd end up succeeding as the next leader of Kishokai. And there's still a lot of their followers. As long as Kishokai has a leader, the battle won't end. And after the damage Shunji have done, there's no way he's gonna let him live.

Despaired? Shunji was?

As much as he tried not to feel that way, his heart was full of spite.

How dare Shunji to feel despair, only after Bun died? After everything he's done? After so many lives has perished on his hands? How dare he?


	2. Sorrow

_“How long could you keep on wearing that mask?”_

He once saw his own reflection while wearing the mask. Through it he could see Gaksital's anger; at seeing Joseon people's suffering, at seeing the cruelty of the people who turned his country into a horrid prison. At seeing the traitors that betrayed their own people. No doubt that was the look feared by those he'd taken down.

But there was one thing that the mask failed to show...

Gangto took off his mask as he stared towards the picture of the now-dead Kimura Taro, before turning around to face Shunji.

He still remembered his old self; who was blinded by his own urge to just aim for the highest position, to gain just enough power to ensure that his family could live a better life. Blinding himself towards other of his own people's suffering, concentrating on just his own. Wallowing at his own despair that there was no other way for him to survive... that it was futile to attempt to fight against fate.

Back then he had received his own judgement. By having the guilt of his brother's blood on his own hands, by having his mother dying to take on his punishment in his place. In return, he took over the mantel from his brother and fought for his people.

He'd hope that Shunji could eventually realize that his path was wrong and that he could turn away from committing even more sins. That was a vain hope. He thought that Shunji would be a better person. Better than Kenji. Better than Kimura Taro. Considering Shunji used to give him a helping hand. Considering Shunji used to also see other Joseon people as decent people who deserved to live. Having seen how Joseon people had lived in suffering despite living on their own land. That Shunji, who had regarded his Joseon nanny as his own real family.

But _that_ Shunji was long lost. He realised that after seeing the carnage left. Of the numerous young bloods that stained the valley.

The old Shunji he knew wouldn't have done that. Yet the Shunji of the present did. Because he had spared Shunji's life that day, numerous lives have been lost. As if trying to mock himself for making the same mistake. For trying to save Kenji's life, which led to him losing his most treasured brother.

He'll make Shunji see it. Gaksital's sorrow.


	3. Disappointment

“You must have also suffered. After all, you didn't want to kill Mokdan. You didn't planned to kill her.”

In the end, he said it out loud. Just to see what reply Shunji would give him. In order to allow a chance for him to consider granting the request Rara asked of him. Because a part of him did admit the truth. Killing Shunji won't bring his wife back to life. Killing Shunji won't bring back the lives of those 300 young lives... as well as the patriots that died before them.

_“I kept this... so that I could give it to you. Since it's yours.”_

_“Don't. I couldn't even see her up close for the last time.”_

Sadly, all Shunji could think of... was only Mokdan. There wasn't any remorse about the lives that Shunji has taken. He didn't even feel anything about all the blood in his hands! He didn't even realize the weight of his own sins!

“I never thought I'd regret so much for not killing you earlier.”

He needed to remind Shunji again. Of all the lives that he had killed. But of course, Shunji have that right to begrudge him for killing Kenji. And Kimura Taro. But he needed to remind Shunji of all the innocent lives that died unfairly. Just because they wanted to be free from oppression. Just because they wanted their own country back. Just because they wanted what's rightfully theirs, they were killed. He needed Shunji to realize how wrong was the side he's in, of those weight of lives that were lost. From either of their sides. And for what?

A useless ambition of ruling the Pacific? Was that so important to lay waste to so many lives? How could people like Ueno treat other people's lives like nothing? How could the Shunji he used to know allowed himself to be part of that sort of organization?

“This will only end when one of us dies.”

“I'll see you at the yard.”

It's inevitable, he thought for a moment. Fate would not allow him that luxury of giving Shunji a second chance. The sins was far too great. He really had no other choice but to kill Shunji. Since his words did not reach Shunji...

BANG!

Gangto froze. The last time he heard that sound, Bun had looked up towards him. He'd thought then that Bun was just so happy that they were married at last that she just hugged him suddenly. But then he saw the blood. And even before that too, when he heard that sound... he thought nothing about it. But then he found out Haeseok killed himself.

_This time...!_

A tear fell onto his cheeks as the realization hit.

“Young master...! Young master!”

A part of him perhaps was sad. Yet another part couldn't help being disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot I had this draft being mostly completed. Forgot what was the theme I had for third chapter so I just rolled with this current one.


End file.
